fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis Hearts/մուգ բուլկի հրեշ
Lapis Hearts/մուգ բուլկի հրեշ is the sixth game in Sorastitch's Lapis baby waffle series. As it's name implies, it is based off the Kingdom Hearts series and has game play similar to it. Not much is known about it otherwise. Story There was a world where everyone did not get along. That world was known as the Lapisverse. After the events of MicroLapis, the world was split into a million pieces because Morgan Freeman, the god of the Lapisverse, decided that the Lapisverse needs to be separated. And so they were. On the Pyramid Isle, Sheyna goes with her friends when suddenly darkness scourges the land. Sheyna tries to rescue her friends, but is overcome with darkness. At her last stand, Sheyna finds that she can wield something called a Keyblade. Later, after being knocked out, with the Keyblade protecting her, she finds herself in Traverse Town where she meets Exclaim and Question, two travellers with their agenda of keeping track of the worlds. After Sheyna joins them to find her friends, they discover that the worlds have been taken over by the Darkness, and that only the Keyblade weilders can stop them. Keyblades Worlds Traverse Town The starting pointing of the quest where Sheyna learns how to use the Keyblade, meets Exclaim and Question, and faces off the Heartless. Basketball Boulevard The world based off Space Jam. Sheyna helps Micheal Jordan and the Looney Tunes fight against aliens who want to imprison them into slavery. Little do they know that the Heartless are involved as well. Bel Air The world based off the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Sheyna becomes friends with Will Smith and fights off the Heartless that are planning to turn Uncle Phil into a Heartless. Linetrace Various characters from destroyed worlds have ended up here due to the Heartless. Sheyna can meet a variety of heroes such as Samus Aran, The AVGN, Bayonetta, and Johnny. The Mushroom Kingdom Peach has been kidnapped by the Heartless and Sheyna and Mario team up to take her back from the Heartless infused Bowser. CDI Castle Sheyna finds a inclosed instruction book on her return visit to The Mushroom Kingdom and goes into the world of Nintendo CDI. With CDI Mario on her side, she may just be able to restore this world into it's rightful being. The Wasteland Sheyna finds herself in the world of rejected Disney concepts only known as the Wasteland. The controller for this world is no other than the Phantom Blot, who takes on a more Heartless appearance. The Park Heartless have no limits at this point, and they're trying to make Benson a Heartless. Double teaming with Mordecai and Rigby, they may just free this world of darkness. Land of Ooo The Land of Ooo has also succumbed to the darkness too. Sheyna teams up with Jake as they try to restore Finn from the darkness. Land of Aaa On the return visit to The Land of Ooo, Sheyna can venture into the Land of Aaa, where everything is gender-flipped. Things done in this world cause consequences to the Land of Ooo as well. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Umbrella Games Category:Lapis Life Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Lapisverse Category:Original Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games